chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Skybow
Skybow (born 1943) is the daughter of Sander and Olive, the sister of Sadibow, the aunt of Crossbow, and the mother of Lindsay Bluth-Funke, who searched for the mystical Arcturion. She died in a duel with a man known as Delphia, from the planet Baaaaahhhh, but was resurrected by Nora Krane, a follower of Mallus. She was killed a second time by Nora, who took the Arcturion from her in the process. However, as a result of the Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division's machinations on Bowland in 1992 that saved the planet in order to free Mallus, she grew up to become the defender of her planet alongside Crossbow. Background (Old Timeline) Skybow was born in 1943 on the planet Bowland. She had a little niece named Crossbow, an older sister named Sadibow, and a daughter named Linbow (Who she sent to Earth in the 1960s), and was closest to her mother, Olive, viewing her as her role model. When Skybow was 49 years old, she was named the guardian of the Arcturion. However, after warlords from the planet Baaaaaahhhhhhh wrecked the village in order to steal the Arcturions for themselves, as well as murdering Skybow's father and mother, her sister, Sadibow, fled with her daughter and the only arcturion safe from the warlords, leaving Skybow bitter and obsessed with retrieving it. Feeling the pressure to protect Bowland as a duty to honor the dead, Skybow became a criminal as she grew up, forming alliances with dangerous people and obtaining power, men and resources in order to find her niece and the arcturion. Pursuit of the Arcturion After that, the arcturion awoke and formed a bond with her niece, now named Angela Connors. Skybow went through desperate measures to kill Angela, but was finally stabbed in a bar by Delphia of Baaahhhh, with help from Veracity Campbell. Resurrection and finding Meri Dunne Sometime after her demise, Skybow was resurrected by a woman, who identified herself as a servant of Mallus, who required her services. Skybow was sent to operate in Seattle 2087, to apprehend a hacktivist named Meri Dunne, to acquire another Arcturion, with her powers intact despite her former death. At first, she ambushed an A.R.G.U.S. vehicle which carried Meri and killed two A.R.G.U.S. soldiers only to find out she escaped. She tracked down Meri to her hiding place at her warehouse where she saw the BSSSD was also looking for her and tailed them until they led her to Meri in a bar. In an ensuing fight, Skybow defeated Heather until a diversion allowed the BSSSD to escape. Eventually, Skybow found Berry Jr. and Meri and quickly beat him and nearly killed him by drowning him until Meri stepped in. Skybow offered Meri revenge on A.R.G.U.S. in return for the arcturion she had as she couldn't wield it. When the proposal was refused, Skybow was preparing to kill them until she was ambushed by the BSSSD. Skybow meets her time-traveling parents Olive stepped forward to challenge her and Skybow quickly tried to strike at her with water, but Olive blocked it by using her fire powers. Recognizing the power of the arcturion, Skybow was temporarily left in shock which gave Olive the chance to throw her with the strength of an elephant. Realizing that Olive was her mother, Skybow said that if she killed Olive, she would only be killing herself, hinting at their relationship. She then teleported herself away using a time stone. Later, she accompanies Victor and Nora Krane. She fights against Olive and Sander and escapes after telling them they are her parents. Current Timeline Because of the BSSSD's intervention on 1992 Bowland, Skybow was never accidentally abandoned by her sister. The mantle of the guardian of Bowland was split between Skybow and Crossbow due to their strong bond. Skybow briefly went to the year 1874 during the Old West era in America to help her younger, time-traveling mother defeat Mallus. Olive and Sander were pleased to see her as another timeline version of Skybow had died right in front of them not that long ago. After their victory, Skybow returned home with all the Arcturions. After seeing their family's future, Sander and Olive decided to return to 1942 with intact memories of their time in the BSSSD to ensure this better future happened for everyone on the planet. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Abberations Category:Formerly Evil Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Villains Category:Storm Family